Rencana Terbaik
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri tadi, Yekaterina Braginskaya—Allah selalu punya rencana terbaik, ya kan?/An Islamic fic to celebrate Ramadhan. Just leave if you don't like. Human!AU. Twin!Egypt. TurkeyUkraine. Berkenan mampir?


Gadis itu menatap bangunan tak jauh di depannya dengan sepasang iris ungu miliknya. Sebuah bangunan yang dikelilingi dinding berwarna krim seperti bangunan utamanya—Masjid Ar-Rahma. Masjid yang terletak di wilayah Tatar yang merupakan salah satu masjid kebanggaan umat muslim di Ukraina.

Sejujurnya, dalam hatinya, setiap kali melihat masjid itu—juga masjid-masjid lain yang tersebar di negaranya, ia selalu teringat pada Sarah. Sahabatnya dulu yang begitu baik dan senang bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui dari sang kembaran, Gupta.

Tidak hanya Sarah, sebenarnya. Seraut wajah lain yang langsung terlintas adalah milik ... Sadiq.

Katyusha mengeratkan kain tudung pemberian pemuda itu bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia baru tahu, bahwa sebenarnya kain itu adalah sebuah kerudung—kain yang dipakai wanita muslim di kepala. Sarah sendiri tak pernah memberi tahu. Gadis manis berkulit sewarna pasir itu hanya tersenyum kala memberikan kain itu padanya, yang diberikan Sadiq melalui Gupta dan dirinya.

 _Ah, Sadiq,_ Katyusha mendesah, _masih ingatkah kau padaku?_

.

.

.

 **Axis Power – Hetalia** _belongs to_ **Hidekazu Himaruya**

TurkeyUkraine. K. Romance.

 **Warning:** typo mungkin, OOC mungkin _—berhubung sejujurnya saya belum pernah nonton APH_ , Human!AU. Islamic fic, dedicated to celebrate Ramadhan.

.

Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya _sebagai_ Ukraine

Sadiq Adnan _sebagai_ Turkey

Sarah Hassan _sebagai_ nyo!Egypt

Gupta Muhammad Hassan _sebagai_ Egypt

.

.

.

Katyusha membetulkan letak kainnya. Ia masih ingat betapa Sarah seringkali sibuk mengatur balutan kain di kepalanya—tidak, _jilbab_ nya, terutama ketika angin sedang berembus cukup kencang dan menyibakkan _jilbab_ nya itu.

Kali ini ia yang melakukannya. Seorang Yekaterina Braginskaya.

Meski sudah cukup lama ia berpindah agama dan menjadi muslim, sekitar hampir enam bulan, Katyusha belum mengganti namanya. Beberapa _syestra_ sudah menyarankan beberapa nama, namun Katyusha hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Ia akui, nama Zahra, 'Aisyah, atau Maryam terdengar indah di telinganya, tapi entah kenapa ... Katyusha belum ingin mengganti nama. Maka jadilah Yekaterina Braginskaya sebagai satu-satunya nama yang pernah ia miliki sejak lahir ke dunia.

Gadis itu mempercepat jalannya. Mengurangi jarak depa demi depa menuju masjid belasan meter di depannya. Masjid yang sama dengan masjid yang sering ia kunjungi dulu sebelum menjadi muslim, walau sekadar menjadi pengingat akan Sarah dan Sadiq, bahkan Gupta.

Masjid Ar-Rahma.

Sesuai janjinya kepada _Syestra_ Nadia kemarin, Katyusha akan ikut mengurus acara berbuka puasa bersama di sana. Acara berbuka puasa di Masjid Ar-Rahma tidak pernah main-main mengingat masjid ini seolah telah menjadi salah satu masjid yang wajib dikunjungi turis-turis muslim, asing maupun domestik, sehingga banyak pula turis yang ikut berbuka puasa di sana.

Katyusha memang datang sebagai panitia konsumsi, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berurusan dengan penyediaan ta'jil—makanan atau kue-kue sebagai pembatal puasa. Ta'jil disediakan oleh Dewan Masjid, ditambah beberapa sumbangan dan pemberian dari masyarakat sekitar. Katyusha hanya bertugas menatanya dan membagi-bagikannya kepada setiap muslim yang ikut berbuka di sana bersama beberapa _syestra_ lainnya, termasuk _Syestra_ Nadia.

"Assalamu'alaikum, _Syestra_."

Seorang wanita berjilbab cokelat menoleh. Tersenyum lebar melihat gadis yang baru melempar salam. "Wa'alaikumussalam, _Syestra_ Khansa'."

Katyusha tersenyum.

Khansa'. _Syestra_ Nadia selalu memanggilnya dengan nama itu meski wanita berumur tiga puluhan itu tahu Katyusha belum mengganti namanya.

"Alhamdulillah _Syestra_ akhirnya datang," ucap wanita itu, "kita sedang agak kerepotan."

"M-maaf..."

Lengkung senyum yang dibentuk _Syestra_ Nadia belum luntur. Katyusha bisa melihat pula binar pada sepasang bola mata cokelat khas Asianya. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, _Syestra_. Kita memang sedang kedatangan tamu spesial kali ini." Senyum _Syestra_ Nadia melebar. "Dari Turki."

Dada Katyusha seketika bergemuruh.

Turki...?

Ia ... tidak salah dengar, kan?

"...Turki, _Syestra_ Nadia?"

 _Syestra_ Nadia mengangguk penuh rasa antusias. Mengajak Katyusha duduk untuk turut menata kue-kue sekaligus mencari posisi ternyaman untuk melanjutkan percakapan. Katyusha menurut.

"Ya, _Syestra_. Turki."

 _Jangan-jangan—_

Katyusha tidak mau terlalu jauh berspekulasi. Seraya ikut menata belasan kue pada sebuah nampan besar dengan lincah, gadis Braginskaya itu mencoba melontarkan tanya, "S-siapa?"

Ah, gagap. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia datang.

 _Syestra_ Nadia merapikan letak kue yang sedikit bergeser agar lebih rapi. Mendorongnya ke samping yang segera diambil seorang _syestra_ berjilbab hijau tua dan gesit menarik nampan lain untuk diisi kue dari tumpukan kotak di sisinya. Tampak tak sedikit pun menyadari gagap dalam pertanyaan Katyusha.

"Imam Yassir," sahut _Syestra_ Nadia. Berhenti sesaat dari kegiatannya untuk menatap Katyusha. "Seorang _hafizh_ Quran, _Syestra_ Khansa'. Beliau juga terkenal sangat merdu dalam melantunkan ayat-ayat-Nya..."

Katyusha diam.

 _Berhenti berharap terlalu tinggi, Yekaterina Braginskaya._

Tangan Katyusha yang sempat berhenti kembali bekerja. Kembali menata letak kue-kue di nampan.

 _Kembali menata hatinya yang sempat terempas dan pecah berantakan._

Tak diindahkannya tangannya yang bergetar.

 _Allah selalu punya rencana terbaik, Katyusha—_

Katyusha menarik napas dalam-dalam demi menenangkan diri. Refleks tangannya merapikan jilbab sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Memahat senyum di wajah cantiknya, senang melihat antusiasme _Syestra_ Nadia yang masih bercerita tentang Imam Yassir dari Turki.

 _Ah, seandainya itu kau, Sadiq..._

.

.

Azan Magrib berkumandang merdu dan serentak tangan-tangan para muslim dan muslimah yang turut berbuka di Masjid Ar-Rahma meraih gelas berisi teh manis hangat yang telah dibagikan. Mengucap hamdalah dan doa berbuka.

Katyusha termasuk di dalamnya.

Ia duduk bersama para _syestra_ di salah satu sisi masjid. Ikut larut dalam celoteh gembira wanita-wanita dengan umur beraneka ragam itu. Terutama karena _Syestra_ Hana, seorang wanita muda asal Pakistan, baru saja menikah tepat beberapa hari sebelum Ramadhan tiba.

" _Syestra_ Halimah," Katyusha memanggil pelan wanita yang duduk di sisinya.

Wanita berumur pertengahan dua puluhan itu menoleh, tersenyum, "Ya, _Syestra_?"

"Saya akan berkeliling sebentar, memastikan tidak ada konsumsi yang kurang."

 _Syestra_ Halimah mengangguk. "Silakan, _Syestra_."

Katyusha bangkit. Berkeliling. Memperhatikan satu per satu perempuan dan anak-anak yang tengah menikmati ta'jil yang disediakan—tempat kaum pria berada di sisi lain masjid. Sesekali tersenyum geli melihat tingkah polah anak-anak yang mengundang teguran kakak perempuan atau ibunya. Lucu-lucu sekali.

Gadis Braginskaya itu terus berjalan.

—langkahnya terhenti seketika ketika sepasang iris ungunya bertumbukan dengan sepasang iris cokelat madu.

Tidak hanya itu, gadis dengan kulit sewarna pasir itu juga tak mengalihkan pandang kala sadar tatapan mereka bertemu.

Panggilan itu terdengar sarat akan keraguan, "...Katyusha...?"

Dada Katyusha mengembang bahagia. "Sarah...?"

Dua detik berikutnya, tubuh mereka tak lagi berjarak dalam sebuah pelukan. " _Mashaa Allah_ , Katyusha! Ini benar ... dirimu?"

Katyusha membalas pelukan Sarah dengan sama hangatnya. "Ya, Sarah. Ini aku."

.

.

Reuni mereka harus dijeda sebentar untuk melaksanakan shalat Magrib berjamaah. Tidak apa, tidak apa. Sarah bilang ia punya banyak waktu.

Gadis berdarah Mesir itu menceritakan tentang perjalanannya mengelilingi Eropa. Tentang bagaimana ia ingin merasakan kebersamaan Ramadhan di beberapa negara. Tempat-tempat asing yang tetap dapat membuatnya merasakan kehangatan seperti di rumahnya sendiri, merasakan persaudaraan yang dijunjung tinggi sesama muslim, terutama di bulan Ramadhan.

"Kau pergi sendiri?"

Sarah tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku pergi bersama Gupta."

 _...dan ... Sadiq ... kah?_

Pertanyaan itu hanya mampu tercekat di tenggorokan Katyusha.

Sarah tersenyum tipis melihat kegugupan yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Katyusha. Tapi kawannya itu sanggup dengan cepat menyembunyikannya. Diam-diam Sarah lekat memandangi Katyusha, memuji kecantikan sang gadis asli Ukraina yang terlihat kian cantik dalam balutan jilbab cokelat mudanya.

 _Itu pemberian Sadiq, kan, Katyusha? Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?_

Kembaran Gupta itu menghela napas.

"Ayo, Katyusha," Sarah meraih salah satu tangan kawannya, bermaksud mengajak gadis itu keluar masjid, "tunjukkan pada kami kedai makan yang enak dan halal di sini."

Katyusha tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti antusiasme teman kuliahnya itu. Tadi ia sudah izin kepada _Syestra_ Nadia dan teman-teman lain untuk tidak ikut beres-beres karena bertemu teman lama. Mereka mengizinkan, bahkan langsung akrab bicara dengan Sarah yang menemaninya izin.

"Ada makanan apa saja di sini, Katyusha?"

"Hm? Errm ... memangnya kau mau makan makanan yang seperti apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau mau daging? Atau mungkin sayuran saja?"

"Halal, kan?"

Katyusha mengangguk. "Kedai makan di sini hampir semuanya halal, Sarah. Aku bahkan kenal dengan sebagian pemiliknya yang berasal dari etnis Tatar Krimea. Mereka muslim."

"Ah, tunjukkan saja yang terdekat. Aku sudah lapar..."

Katyusha tersenyum geli.

Mereka baru saja mengenakan sepatu ketika seseorang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, kecuali senyum yang untungnya belum terlampau samar untuk mereka berdua tangkap. Tidak seperti Sarah, Gupta bukan orang yang mudah mengumbar ekspresinya begitu saja. Katyusha tahu itu.

Langkah sang gadis mualaf Slavik itu terhenti melihat sosok di sisi Gupta. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa bagai dijejali kerikil tak nyata.

 _—ya kan?_

Tangan gadis itu cepat meraih lengan baju sang kawan. Mencengkeramnya erat. Gugup memanggil nama gadis pemilik iris cokelat madu itu, "...Sa-Sarah?"

"Ya, Katyusha?"

"K-kau bilang kau ke sini ... hanya bersama Gupta ... kan?"

Sarah tersenyum. Tanpa ikut menoleh pun ia tahu persis _apa_ yang Katyusha maksud.

"Aku memang bilang aku ke sini bersama Gupta, Katyusha," sahut gadis Mesir itu tenang, "tapi aku tidak bilang aku pergi dengannya saja."

—atau mungkin tepatnya _siapa_.

Cokelat muda. _Pemuda itu_ jelas masih mengenal kain jilbab yang ia berikan kepada Katyusha beberapa tahun lalu.

Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri tadi, Yekaterina Braginskaya. Allah selalu punya rencana terbaik, ya kan?

Buktinya kini tak jauh di depanmu. Dalam bentuk seorang pemuda yang identik dengan topeng putih yang kini absen menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dalam bentuk seorang pemuda Turki bernama Sadiq Adnan...

...yang telah lama kau harap kehadirannya.

.

.

 _Fin_

 _._

 _._

Kenampakan Masjid Ar-Rahma sepenuhnya deskripsi saya sendiri setelah ngeliat dari mbah gugel (lewat ponsel pula). Jadi maaf kalau ada yang salah orz.

Terus _Syestra_ itu sama dengan _Sister_. Biasanya, muslimah di luar negeri make kata _Sister_ waktu manggil sesamanya. Berhubung ini Ukraina, saya ganti jadi _Syestra_. Sama aja, sih, kayak Rusia ( sempet panik karena ngira bakal beda .-.).

Terus buat Sarah, ah anggap saja dia perempuan berjilbab... /duhdeskripmacamapaini

btw selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat semuanya~


End file.
